


Harvest Moon

by fizumono



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal Rising References, Hannibal in Love, Hannigram - Freeform, ItsStillBeautiful, M/M, No Cannibalism, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizumono/pseuds/fizumono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Letter.<br/>A Reunion.<br/>A Closure.<br/><br/>My one-year-later anniversary fic featuring our favourite Murder Husbands. Heavily referenced Hannibal Rising.<br/>For Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #ItsStillBeautiful event</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1// A Letter

 

The rain had stopped and the evening light had a dreamy orange cast. 

Will pulled his eyes away from the tablet in his hand and looked up wearily. The sky is still gloomy, he could barely make out the outline of the moon behind the clouds. He raised his tumbler and brought it up to his lips, dark amber liquid swirled slightly in the strange orange light. 

_It's been a year....already_. 

Everything still felt utterly _surreal_ to Will - Him, Will Graham, standing on the terrace at a cozy residence in Paris as a free man instead of some most wanted fugitive, a predator enjoying the addictive thrill of hiding in plain sight among the lambs in the company of Hannibal Lecter...

No, _surreal_ was an understatement of what he'd been feeling since the moment he took his first breath after the fall... 

...

...Will remembered that moment, he remembered that specific moment impossibly well. 

When his consciousness came back to reality, it was like waking from a fevered dream of falling down a whirlpool of darkness. He heard distant sound of waves. The roaring waves of the Atlantic thundered against the shore. 

Hot blinding pain and freezing cold soon took over all his senses, making him cough out more blood than sand or seawater. Instinctively he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth, then he noticed _his hand_ was clinging tightly around his wrist. 

Hannibal's mind was apparently still lost in the haze of agony. Unaware that they were no longer trapped in the vortex of the ocean and had both been washed ashore, Hannibal was too scared to lose his dear Will again to the roaring Atlantic. His ice cold fingers loosened and tightened and curled around Will's forearm like tentacles of an octopus out of water, frantically trying to re-grip the blood-slippery wrist of Will's. The older man's body shivered violently in the aftermath of shock, he was a quivering wreck, but pretty much - alive. 

The reality that they had both survived the fall dawned on Will, then his heart sank like a lost anchor. 

Will was unsure whether the emotion coursing through him was relief, or disappointment. He was unsure if this reality was a reality that he wanted for both of them, he let his mind drift, drift...Life's a game, he's rolled the die, whether the game was a win or a loss, it no longer mattered— The very much exhausted Hannibal kept whispering to him encouraging words while he was pulled in and out of the sweet, hot darkness in his mind, some of his words were in English, and some were not. 

The slight tremble in the tone of Hannibal's voice sounded almost like a plea. "－I - I couldn't leave without you, Will, not again. This is your - our reality. Accept it. Stay with me."

Will blinked, his consciousness trying to hang on to Hannibal's voice. He found his blind faith in the dangerous man appalling, and pathetic. 

"Where else would I go?" Will answered with a slurred voice, and locked eyes with Hannibal. 

Will seemed to hear Hannibal chanted in his ears as the doctor held his face tenderly, examining the wound on his cheek. "Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham are dead. They're dead when they hit the bottom of the cliff, buried under roaring waves of the Atlantic, lost to the sea." 

Will graham was dead, the monster inside him was born. 

Hannibal Lecter was dead, the monster inside him was changed. 

It was Will's becoming, Hannibal's becoming, their becoming. 

Then Will felt the warmth of Hannibal's lips on his forehead... 

...

...The same warmth pulled Will back to his present, his present reality. 

Will's eyelashes fluttered when Hannibal gave him a kiss on his forehead, intimate, but chaste. 

One year, for one year Hannibal had been courteous to Will, maybe too courteous, in a way. Hannibal the-never-good-with-boundaries Lecter had been acting as if Will would bail and leave him if he outstepped the bounds between them. 

From time to time, Will managed to caught that longing stare, that wistful look, or that penetrating gaze, and it made Will mad, frustrated.

Hannibal's face slowly came into focus. The city behind him was lighting up, distant sea of blurry dots blinking like fairy lights. 

Will felt warm, calloused thumbs brushing the tips of his ears with a caress so gentle that it made him shiver. 

"Will? Where were you just now?" Hannibal observed his dazed expression, amused and concerned. "Stay with me."

Will licked his lips, and answered. "Where else would I go?" 

Hannibal's eyes creased when he smiled, his gaze travelled down to the tablet that Will was still holding tightly with white knuckles. He was, miraculously, still a subscriber of Tattlecrime.com (just for the fun), therefore he knew exactly what Will was reading on the tablet that made him so anxious.

"Good." Hannibal spoke low in Will's ear. "Dinner's ready."

—

Dessert for tonight was lemon meringue tarts and candied orange with raspberry sauce. 

Although wonderfully plated, the red fruits coulis was drizzled onto the golden brown meringue with the intention of making it resemble fresh blood oozing out from a hole in the crust. 

Hannibal's kind of sense of humour. Will glared at the bleeding dessert with horror and fascination. 

"Shall we talk about Freddie Lounds' article?" Hannibal asked casually as he picked up his fork, his lips cracked open in amused disdain. "The _Anniversary Special_?"

The _Anniversary Special_ gave a rather well-written summary of the Tooth Fairy case. There was even a trivia section in it featuring a compiled list of Top 10 online theories from avid Tattlecrime fans on the mysterious disappearance of the _Murder Husbands_. 

Will forked a mouthful of pie into his mouth, a perfect balance of sweet and tart. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation. 

After a beat, Will answered a simple, "No." 

Hannibal swiped out his tongue and licked his lips, "How does it make you feel?"

Will shrugged. "How does it make you feel?" 

"I find it vulgar," Hannibal took a sip of his wine and commented in disdain. "but I have to admit, the _Murder Husbands_ section is quite amusing." 

"We're not _Murder Husbands_." Will grumpily narrowed his eyes. 

Hannibal scoffed and grinned. "What I'm trying to say, my dear Will, is that you seemed troubled after reading it. I am certain the article would pose no threat to our life here. With the heated media coverage over the election, old news like it would hardly capture much public attention. Do not worry yourself with it."

"I'm not worried." Will frowned, he picked up his glass of wine and sniffed. "I'm merely...surprised. Hard to believe it's been a year already."

"They say time flies when you're having fun." Hannibal pointed out.

"I'm having the time of my life. The only thing missing is a dog," Will hissed a laugh over the rim of his glass. "or dogs."

Hannibal sighed, "Will, we've talked about this, we can't have pets until we..."

The rest of his words were lost when Will laughed rather dramatically.

"I understand, Hannibal, I'm just kidding with you." Will told him after his laughter ceased. 

"Very well. In that case, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you." Hannibal stood and left the dining room. 

When he returned, his hand was holding an envelope. 

He handed the envelope to Will with two rigid hands, the gesture oddly formal and polite, even for Hannibal. 

Will raised his eyebrows before accepting it, their fingers touched, lingered for a moment too long. 

The pearl white paper felt smooth and thick, delicate under Will's fingers. Expensive stationary. 

“What's this?” Will asked.

Hannibal only watched Will with intense seriousness.

When Will took the letter out from the envelope, there was a fragrance, fresh and faint in the air. A scent similar to burned sandalwood, and clove. 

Will looked towards Hannibal with a frown.

"Hannibal, the letter is in Japanese." His eyebrows raised, after a beat. "I assume it's Chiyoh?"

"Yes and no." Hannibal answered. "It's a letter about Chiyoh's wedding arrangement."

"Oh." Will widened his eyes. "Wow."

"You seem surprised." Hannibal observed.

''It never occurred to me that marriage would interest her." Will explained.

''It never occurred to me that marriage would interest you." Hannibal countered, with a smug. 

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. _Unbelievable._ He realised he had been rolling his eyes _a lot_ lately.

"Wait, so it's a letter _about_ Chiyoh, but it's not _from_ Chiyoh?" Will pointed out. “Who's the letter from?” 

Hannibal licked his lips and shifted from one foot to another. He said after regaining his composure. "Family."

Having noticed the unusual pained expression on Hannibal's face that appeared and disappeared in a flash, Will observed him like a confused but curious puppy.

"Family?" he tilted his head. 

"My dear Will." Hannibal licked his lips again before asking, his voice uncharacteristically tight, "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the wedding?" 

"What?" Will didn't need his empathy to feel the nervousness pouring out of Hannibal in waves.

He had never seen Hannibal so flustered. 

"The wedding is going to take place in approximately a month's time," Hannibal explained. "in Japan."

"Japan?" Will's eyes widened. 

Will had never been to Japan before. In fact, Will hadn't been to many places before Hannibal.

"I assure you that our papers won't cause any problem." Hannibal added quickly.

"I don't know, Hannibal, I don't think I'd be good company, Chiyoh didn't seem to like me very much..." _She shot me, for God's sake_ , Will thought to himself. 

After the fall, Chiyoh had basically orchestrated Hannibal and Will's entire Great Escape, arranged everything for them when they needed the help. 

Will sensed the hint of disapproval whenever Chiyoh glanced at him. Hannibal told him later that it was because she thought Will wasn't good for him. She felt Will was a bad influence. But since she respected Hannibal, she treated Will with a level of courtesy and care that almost reached...family, by association. 

_Will Graham_ , a bad influence, on _Hannibal Lecter_. 

Hilarious.

Will scratched his head, and Hannibal blinked at him expectantly. He might break into a laugh if Hannibal was not acting so tense and serious. 

After a beat, he heard himself say, "...but why not?"

Without warning, the older man stepped forward and pulled Will into a tight hug, a very tight, borderline too tight hug. 

“You're acting very odd, Hannibal.” Will said, his voice muffled by the hug. 

"Lady Murasaki." Will heard Hannibal said with a low voice.

"What?" Will frowned. 

Pulling himself away from the hug, Will seek eye contact with Hannibal, it was Hannibal who diverted his gaze. 

"The letter," Hannibal bit the inner of his cheek as he tried to keep himself grounded. "The letter is from my aunt Lady Murasaki, and I would very much like you to meet her."

Will nodded and narrowed his eyes in understanding. "Who?"

—

Later in bed, in separate beds that were situated about three feet apart, with too much going through their minds, both of them were sleepless. 

Will, staring at the ceiling, asked Hannibal. "Wait, you know Japanese? How do you know Japanese?" 

He heard Hannibal turned to face him in the dark.

"Regrettably, my Japanese is in fact not adequately fluent." Hannibal replied. "After my Uncle Robertus' death, my Aunt Lady Murasaki was very upset, Chiyoh drilled me in elementary Japanese, in the hope that I could provide some conversation for Lady Murasaki and relieve her of the tedium of speaking English."

There was a hint of adoration and respect whenever Hannibal mentioned Lady Murasaki. Will vaguely remembered Chiyoh mentioning Hannibal's aunt, but it was years ago.

Curious, Will asked, “I wondered why you'd never mentioned your aunt before.” 

After an extended pause, just when Will began to wonder if he had asked something inappropriate, Hannibal answered, “Many years ago, Lady Murasaki and I parted ways under very unfortunate circumstances. She's someone I rather not mention. We'd lost contact. She just found me again, recently."

Will listened intently. Without the moon, he couldn't make out Hannibal's expression clearly, but there was deep sadness hanging in the air. "What happened?" 

"She saw me." Hannibal said, after another long pause, he added, "I believe she found it impossible to accept what I am, what I've become. She was my favourite person in the world."

Understanding dawned on Will's face, he turned in his bed to face Hannibal. 

"You _loved_ your aunt." he stated quietly. 

Hannibal shifted in his bed, he extended his arm, his fingers almost touching but not touching Will's scar on the cheek. 

"I cared deeply about her, yes, even if my affection was unrequited." Hannibal said. "At the meal I last prepared for her, I made her a promise that I would never see her again, not unless she asks me to."


	2. Chapter 2

2// A Reunion

The August air was surprisingly cool and crisp after the rain. 

Hannibal turned the engine of their rental car off, and shook Will awake from his deep sleep. He had fallen asleep twenty minutes into their drive after leaving the airport, to Hannibal's amusement, he even snored a little. 

Will's sleepiness was gone the moment he stepped out of the car. He looked around, they were surrounded by dense, lush greenery. It felt like they were deep in the mountains. 

There was no proper gate, or door in sight, or any buildings for that matter, but only an ancient wooden suspension bridge in their path. 

"Are you sure you have the right address?" Will asked, confused.

Hannibal, although uncertain, nodded minutely.

Will felt like they were entering another world when they crossed the bridge.

—

The wooden bridge was built over a rapid stream. All Will heard was the pleasant sound of water fast flowing below, together with a mix of leaves rustling in the wind, water fast flowing in the stream below and random bird and summer insect chirping. 

A peculiar sense of peace washed over Will. 

Will remembered he felt the same peace when he climbed over the fence at Lecter Castle, only this time he had Hannibal by his side. Sometimes he wondered if his gift for Hannibal still existed.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Having crossed the bridge, Hannibal and Will travelled down a gravel path trailing through a bamboo forest. The sunlight had almost disappeared and the forest had been plunged into shades and darkness. 

At the end of their path, a large, impressive ancient wooden gate was waiting. 

Will noticed Hannibal's body was literally vibrating with anticipation when they pushed open the gate together. 

—

The gate opened to a magnificent, gracious garden, and beyond the garden, a majestic mansion stood solemnly in the silent space. 

Rain had just passed through, the moist grass and moss in the garden glistered in the soft light, their green colours so bright it felt unreal. In fact, everything surrounding Hannibal and Will felt surreal. 

It was a place that could only exist in ancient tales. 

Sudden movement in the grass alerted Hannibal and Will and hey both whipped their heads around in reflex, only to find a large, fluffy white dog watching them cautiously from a distance. 

The approaching dog didn't appear aggressive. Will kneeled and let sniff his hand, the dog licked his hand and he scratched it behind its ears. A wide grin gradually spread across Will's face as he raked his fingers through the thick fur. 

Hannibal tilted his head, there was a glint of amusement in his eyes too. 

But then, upon catching a whiff of familiar scent in the wind, Hannibal's body froze like ice.

_Camellia, burned sandalwood, lavender and cloves._

And he barely dared to breathe.

—

A distant whistling sound is heard, followed by rapid steps from behind and the deep calm voice, of a woman gently scolding, "Jiro—!"

The dog Jiro reluctantly left Will's side and ran back into the house, and Will stood up immediate, just in time to catch a glimpse of pained look on Hannibal's face that came and went. 

Hannibal could feel the welling up of unknown emotion, a whole great storm of it, packed down so deeply inside him that he hadn't even realised it was there until he heard her voice again. 

With lowered eyes, he braced himself for the moment, and then he turned around. 

Standing before him like a long lost dream was his Lady Murasaki. 

She hadn't changed one bit. She had aged, of course, but the elegance and grace radiated from the magnificent lady were the same as when he last saw her.

"Hannibal." Her voice, light, warm and comforting.

Hannibal felt a sharp burning sensation rose behind his eyes. He never dared to hope that he would see her again.

"My lady." Hannibal bowed deeply, his voice coarse and low, almost like a whisper.

Lady Murasaki approached Hannibal with slow steps. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a courteous hug. "お久しぶりです。"

Hannibal nodded, and leaned into the embrace. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of her warmth against his face. Her kimono smelled like burned sandalwood, and lavender.

Will had never seen Hannibal acting like that before. Unsure if it was rude to stare at their long-due reunion, Will shifted his feet in silence, his hand unconsciously reached up for his glasses.

When the old lady noticed Will's awkward presence behind Hannibal, she appeared visibly shocked. 

"You've brought a friend, Hannibal." Lady Murasaki exclaimed.

For a brief moment, Hannibal allowed himself a minute grin.

"My lady, this is Will," Hannibal said. "Will Graham."

Will straightened his posture and bowed politely at the elegant lady, copying what Hannibal did. In the hazy light, Will was highly aware that Lady Murasaki's wise eyes were quietly observing him, her intense glance lingered a moment on the scar on his face.

Lady Murasaki acknowledged him with a slow and graceful inclination of her head. "I am very glad that you are here, Mr. Graham. Welcome to the Shikibu Manor." 

"Thank you, um, for having us here." Will said.

Lady Murasaki gave them both a gentle smile.

"You two must be tired after such a long trip. Let me show you to your room." She said. Suddenly realising she had only prepared one room, she stopped abruptly in her track. "Oh." 

"I can prepare a separate room now, if you wish to have separate rooms." She said apologetically. 

Hannibal glanced at Will, who was obviously caught off guard by the question. 

"That won't be necessary." Hannibal answered with his eyes fixed on Will's face, clearly amused. "We do not desire to cause you any more trouble."

"Very well." Lady Murasaki nodded, turned to lead the way.

Will looked over at Hannibal and raised his eyebrows, who in turn gave him a minute shrug and an 'after you' gesture. 

When their shoulders brushed, Will heard Hannibal whispered in his ear, his voice sounded genuinely grateful. 

"Will. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"お久しぶりです。" = It's been a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

3// A Closure

 

The fragrance of steaming green tea was meditative, and tranquil. A comfortable silence hung in the air as Lady Murasaki sipped the tea in peace with Hannibal and Will.

Hannibal, however, was still in a state of shock. 

Interior of the rooms in the manor was duplicate of Lady Murasaki's rooms in which he met the lady for the first time as a teenager. Then realisation hit. The room back then was probably designed to copy the layout of the room in this house. 

Hannibal understood the desire to treasure and keep a piece of past memory close to heart. He understood the desire too well.

"Chiyoh should have arrived already, but her flight has been delayed." Lady Murasaki took a sip of the tea, then huffed a sigh. "She will be here before dinner begins."

Hannibal's face lightened up.

"If it's acceptable to you, my lady," Hannibal said. "May I have the honour to prepare a meal for you and for Chiyoh this evening?"

Lady Murasaki blinked, the taste of the last meal she had with Hannibal still vivid in her memory. "Of course, if you have the permission from the Chef."

When Hannibal bowed and excused himself, Lady Murasaki did not miss the way Will's gaze unconsciously following Hannibal out of the door.

"Mr. Graham." Lady Murasaki said. 

"Will, please." Will took off his glasses and put it into his shirt pocket.

"Will, I will be most pleased if you can help me with the flowers for the offering to my ancestors." The old lady asked. 

—

Will followed Lady Murasaki and entered a combination workroom and bedroom, with a frame for needlework near the window and an easel for calligraphy. 

From a vase waiting in the dark, Lady Murasaki took a bunch of flowers and put them in a basket that had a small knife and a flower vessel waiting. She passed the basket to Will, and with great care, she carried a bowl of heated ash in her hands herself. 

Over heated ash, Will realised an aromatic wood chip was burning.

Lady Murasaki invited Will to sit opposite her at the low tea table. The sleeves of her kimono whispered as she placed the basket next to the table. 

A skein of blue incense smoke crossed the window like a distant flight of birds, and the blue vein faint in Lady Murasaki's forearm as she held a flower. Lady Murasaki picked up other flowers from the basket, and placed them on the table beside the vessel. 

Will could hear the leaves rustling together, and the ripple of her sleeve as she offered him flowers. Peonies.

"Will, where would you put these to best effect? Wherever you like." Lady Murasaki asked.

Will looked at the blossoms, unsure what to do. After some considerations, Will picked up two flowers and the knife. He saw the arch of the windows, the curve of the fireplace where the tea vessel hung over fire. He cut the stems of the flowers off shorter and placed them in the vase, creating a vector harmonious to the arrangement and to the room. Afterwards, he put the cut stems on the table.

"Ahhh. We would call that moribana, the slanting style." Lady Murasaki seemed pleased, fascinated. "Curious."

"What is?" Will found the Lady's emotion was impossible to read, much like Hannibal.

"When Hannibal was young, I used to give him lessons in flower arrangement." Lady Murasaki gave Will a gentle smile, her speech sounded like accidental music in a wind chime. "Your design is identical to Hannibal's during his first lesson."

Will frowned and smiled grimly to himself. "Oh." 

Lady Murasaki poured him a cup of hot tea. 

Will picked up the cup and took a sip, gently cradling it in his hand. He watched the white swirls of smoke rising from the surface of the tea, then disappearing in the air.

"Do you love him, Will?" Lady Murasaki asked quietly, without any emotion behind the words. 

"What?" Will, startled, widened his eyes. 

"After witnessing what Hannibal is capable of, I felt a change in him. Something was missing behind his eyes. I loved him and I cannot find him. I thought he might freeze inside forever." Lady Murasaki said truthfully, a spark of emotion lit her eyes. "I am grateful that you've found him." 

Will looked at his own reflection in the tea, contemplating his emotions. 

"Would you come with me, Will? And could you help me bring the flowers?" She gestured at a set of blue samurai armour standing solemnly in the dark at the corner of the room, partially covered by a half-drawn veil.

Will didn't notice the dark presence until now.

The armour was seated on the raised platform. It looked terribly similar to the one Hannibal once had in his house. 

Was that the same armour that had witnessed his betrayal, the bloodshed and Abigail's sacrifice? Will stared at it for a long time, as if it was a phantom from the past. 

In a hazy daze, he nodded, and Lady Murasaki smiled. 

"Let's put the flowers here." Lady Murasaki said, clearing a place on the altar.

Will set the flowers down with utmost care.

"This armour belongs to my ancestors." Lady Murasaki smiled. "This is where I pray for Hannibal, this is where I will pray for you both." 

Will stood in front of the altar, and bowed his head with courtesy. 

"Thank you, Lady Murasaki." 

—

After nightfall, Chiyoh's call finally arrived. 

She was fifteen minutes away from Shikibu Manor. Hannibal and Will insisted to greet her at the entrance for the old Lady Murasaki, with the company of the dog Jiro. 

The suspension bridge seemed more eerily, even more out of the world when dark descended.

What a strange place.

The sky was exceptionally clear after all the raining in the afternoon. The breeze in the air smelled clean and soothing. 

In a moment came the clear sleigh-bell ring of the suzumushi. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, "Listen."

There were sounds of insects ringing throughout the forest, echoing in the mountains, the song was like a symphony. 

"What do you hear?" Will asked.

"Suzumushi, the superb bell cricket of Japan. A cricket whose song is especially appreciated by the Japanese. The name refers to the call that has a bell-like quality. Each singing insect has its own unique call, both in tone and the rhythm of the call and the pulsing of the sound." Hannibal replied. "There is a line from an ancient Japanese poem, written in honour of the Bell Insect. It reads - if a jewel of dew could sing, it would tinkle with such a voice."

 _It's our song._

Will closed his eyes. 

It sang again, the clear sleigh-bell song of the suzumushi. 

"I think I can hear it. It's beautiful." Will said with his fingers tangled in Jiro's soft fur.

Distant roar of motorcycle engine cut through the silent night.

Hannibal opened his eyes. "I believe Chiyoh is here."

Taking off her red helmet, Chiyoh got off from the motorcycle she was riding. Upon seeing Will, she cast a questioning glance at Hannibal. Her questioning glance always made Will feel like an outsider for a moment.

Hannibal just shrugged minutely.

"I'm glad that you are here - both of you." Chiyoh said while locking her helmet into the seat. 

She walked up to Will, and gave him a stiff handshake. "Thank you for coming."

"You are right on time for dinner." Hannibal helped Chiyoh with her luggage. 

Chiyoh raised his eyebrows. "You've cooked dinner?" 

"Under the Chef's supervision." Hannibal mused. "The kitchen has been well stocked, before my arrival."

Chiyoh gave him another death stare.

"Jiro!" The dog jumped up, making happy whining noises.

Chiyoh hugged the big dog with a bright smile that Will had never thought possible to witness. 

—

"When Fall approached, Lady Murasaki used to organise lawn suppers where we could view the harvest moon and hear the fall insects. We waited for the moonrise, Chiyoh playing the lute in the dark when the crickets faltered." Hannibal told Will. 

Hannibal and Will were busy setting the table in the garden.

"Chiyoh, the lute?" Will laughed.

"Yes." Hannibal grinned. 

He examined the table setting with critical eyes. "I think this is acceptable."

Will looked at the extravagant setting. Oriental-themed, there were fragrant flowers, herb sprigs, feathers, candles, origami cranes, carved fruits and vegetables meticulously placed on the table, a wave of nostalgia swept over him.

"Was it nice to see Lady Murasaki?" Will asked.

The two began lighting the red candles on the table, like the Votive candles that they lit together in their shared Memory Palace. 

The flames swayed and flickered almost ritually.

Hannibal could feel Will's gaze on him without looking up. 

"It was nice among other things." Hannibal answered. 

Will frowned and swallowed a gulp in his throat as his heart beat faster. "So, um, what's for dinner?" 

"I've prepared a Kaiseki dinner. A Japanese art form that balances the taste, texture, appearance, and colours of food, it honours the taste and aesthetic of what we eat." Hannibal explained. "I last prepared this meal for Lady Murasaki under unfortunate circumstances."

It was the day Hannibal lost Lady Murasaki's heart forever.

Will nodded. "A loss." 

There was a quick ripple of emotion across Hannibal's face, like wind across the surface of still water.

"Yes. A loss." Hannibal said. "But today, it isn't."

—

Every dish Hannibal prepared was presented like artwork on plates. 

Will genuinely didn't see the point for Hannibal to set the table when the first course was served. The square bamboo tray was lined with a procession of small courses meticulously arranged on exquisite crockery.

"Here we have sea urchin, white asparagus and tofu. Grilled summer vegetables with Wagyu beef. Sashimi of bonito, tuna, sea bream and scallop." Hannibal presented each dish with utmost pride. "Tempura of asparagus, fiddlehead fern sprouts, oyster mushroom served with sea salt."

"Fiddlehead fern?" Lady Murasaki widened her eyes. 

Fiddleheads were a great favourite of Uncle Robertus. 

Once upon a time, Hannibal was accompanying Lady Murasaki to the market to get fiddleheads when a filthy butcher insulted her aunt. Hannibal slaughtered the rude man with a katana he borrowed from the armour. He placed the head on a flower vessel and displayed it before Lady Murasaki's ancestors as offering. 

It was Hannibal's first kill for Lady Murasaki. A crime of passion. 

"Yes." Hannibal grinned. "I found them at a market on my way here. A pleasant surprise."

For a long moment, the four enjoyed the meal in comfortable silence, in the company of the sounds of nature, and the sleeping dog Jiro under a cypress tree nearby.

After Hannibal cleared away their plates, Chiyoh stood from her seat. She walked over and took the bottle of chilled sake from a red, lacquer tray at the far end of the table. 

Lady Murasaki, Hannibal, and finally Will, one by one, Chiyoh filled their delicate cups with fragrant sake. 

It was customary for her to express gratitude for family and friends, with both of her parents passed away, Lady Murasaki and Hannibal were Chiyoh's only remaining family. 

And by association, Will is family too.

"I would like to thank you for attending my wedding. I would not be here if it wasn't for you all." Chiyoh said truthfully, her eyes steady when she looked at Will. "And I appreciate it to the fullest."

Hannibal raised his cup, and offered, "May you have an amazing married life, my dear Chiyoh."

Lady Murasaki and Will raised their cup in agreement. The cold liquor had a complex sweetness with a refreshing flowery aroma.

Meanwhile the full moon had risen. Everything in the garden was bathing in the mild and calm light. 

Among the trees and grass, suzumushi crickets joined the symphony of insects, producing clear rin-rin trilling sound that started low and ended high. 

Hannibal excused himself, returned to the kitchen to bring dessert.

"So, Chiyoh, tell us something about your husband?" Lady Murasaki said over her steaming tea.

"He's an engineer. Together we are manufacturing motor scooters, small motorcycles, in partnership with two brothers." Chiyoh answered with joy, her expression dreamy. "We have made the first batch. I hope we will catch on."

Hannibal appeared again, proudly carrying four plates of dessert on a large bamboo tray.

"Surely you will-I'll buy one myself." Hannibal mused as he put down the tray. "For our Mizumono course, champagne and pear sorbet with pickled cherries."

Lady Murasaki admired the beautiful red, white and golden colours as well as the meticulous plating of the food, she carved a spoonful of the sorbet from the white bowl and took a deep whiff, reveled in the fragrant sweet scent. She savored the spoonful. The tang. The sweetness. It was perfect.

A scent of summers past. 

"Your cooking has improved considerably, Hannibal." Lady Murasaki praised.

The astonished expression on Hannibal's face was priceless. Will suppressed a strong urge to laugh. 

The moon rose to the song of the suzumushi. The garden and the forest seemed to rise with it, drawn into tangible moonlight, lifting them to a place above ghost-ridden earth, a place unhaunted, and being there together was enough.

Will knew this moment would be locked in the deepest part of Hannibal's memory palace, in a heavily fortressed room, treasured until the end.

Whenever Hannibal and Will opened the door to that particular shared room again, a full moon would be shining bright above, and the soothing sounds of suzumushi would be ringing in the air, filling their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/tuS3CE_c4S8  
> How the suzumushi (鈴虫) sounds like at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
